In an electronic circuit device, measures for radiating heat generated from an electronic component are generally employed. For example, if a heat radiation component for dedicated use of radiating heat is employed, manufacturing costs are likely to increase. To solve such an issue, JP2007-329230A has proposed to bond a power supply bus bar and a surface of an electronic component with a heat conductive adhesive, thereby to radiate heat from the electronic component through the power supply bus bar and further through a power supply lead, which is connected to a connector terminal of the bus bar.